Si Pruebas una Vez
by Aseneth
Summary: un song-fic de Ron y Hermione espero les guste, entren y lean no se dar summary


Si Pruebas Una Vez.  
  
Y si tu notas que eh cambiado ahora no es casualidad no soy  
la misma me cuesta confesar es que hace tiempo que ya no te  
veo igual me empiezo a enamorar.  
  
En un café en las afueras de Londres, una joven de aproximadamente 21 años de porte elegante serio, sin perder el encanto esta sentada enfrente de una taza de café irlandés, de la cual no aparta su mirada castaña: perdida. A lo lejos se oye el tintineo de la puerta, mostrando en el portal de esta a un joven de cabello rojo intenso y unos encantadores ojos azules, los cuales buscan a cierta chica castaña de la que esta enamorado.  
  
1. Hermione?- pregunto aquel joven pelirrojo de nombre Ron  
Weasley, sacando de su pensamiento a la dueña del nombre con un  
pequeño sobresalto por parte de esta.  
2. Ron....gracias por venir- dice Hermione al chico que esta  
enfrente de ella, al cual no puede evitar sonreír- siéntate por  
favor.  
3. Disculpa- dijo acercándose una mesera para tomar la orden- que  
es lo que gustas?- dijo la chica ofreciéndole una sonrisa  
4. Un capuchino frío, con doble crema y m&ms... por favor-  
5. OK- dijo alejándose la mesera.  
  
Después de que se fue la mesera, Ron y Hermione intercambiaron miradas, en la que sus ojos se cruzaron e inmediatamente Hermione bajo la mirada y Ron la sostuvo sorprendido por la reacción de ella, Hermione nunca había sido tímida al menos no con él, sin embargo ahí estaban los dos sumidos en un silencio sepulcral en el cual los dos estaban ensimismados cada quien en sus pensamientos, en un ambiente en el que cada uno tenia tantas cosas que decir, sin embargo no encontraban forma de expresarlas.  
  
- aquí tienes, algo mas?- dijo la chica ofreciéndole una coqueta  
sonrisa.  
1. No gracias- dijo Ron.  
2. Es todo un placer- dijo la chica ofreciendo una última sonrisa,  
la cual incomodo a Hermione porque esa "tipa" estaba  
coqueteando con Ron "SU RON".  
3. Y .... cómo te va Hermione?- dijo rompiendo el silencio- me  
entere que estas trabajando en el departamento de Regulación de  
Magia o me equivoco?  
4. No, no te equivocas y tu Ron?.  
5. No sé si te acuerdas que empecé en el equipo de los Chudley  
Cannons como reserva? me fue bien, llegue a participar en toda  
una temporada, pero luego reflexione y entendí que el ser  
jugador no era para mí, era muy buen jugador, pero también  
comprendí que quería algo seguro, así que me fui al ministerio,  
estoy en el Depto. De Seguridad Mágica y pues me va bien y  
g......-  
  
Ron seguía hablando pero Hermione seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos, los cuales el dueño no era mas que Ron él ocupaba todo sus pensamiento de día y de noche, desde hace ya bastante tiempo, al principio se negaba a creer lo que sentía, pero poco a poco fue descubriendo que no lo quería como se quiere a un amigo, no lo quería como quiere a Harry, lo quería de otra forma, una muy especial, se dio cuenta que aunque tenia muchas peleas con Ron lo necesitaba quería estar con el, y cuando se dejaban de hablar lo extrañaba mas que nada del mundo y durante este tiempo también se dio cuenta que no quería pasar el resto de su vida sin Ron y que quería estar con el en todo momento y que no solo era un capricho si no estaba enamorada y amaba al que fuera su mejor amigo.  
  
1. Hermione... Hermione?-pregunto un Ron un tanto extrañado por la  
reacción y el comportamiento de su amiga.  
2. Si Ron?- pregunto una Hermione muy apenada y un poco distraída.  
3. Nada, lo que pasa es que te noto un poco distraída- dijo Ron  
dudando pero prosiguió- algo que es muy raro en ti ya que tú  
eres muy atenta, hasta pienso que has cambiado  
4. Porque lo piensas?  
5. Porque te estas comportando un poco tímida, tu nunca habías  
sido así con migo, y también un tanto distraída, tu siempre has  
sido atenta con todos...bueno... a lo mejor son alusiones mías  
no las tomes en serio a lo mejor soy yo el que ha cambiado y tu  
sigues siendo la misma Her que conocí hace 10 años.  
6. No te preocupes si he cambiado dijo Hermione distraídamente.  
"me empiezo a enamorar"  
  
Antes te tuve a mi lado como el amigo siempre fiel y ahora  
que no estas aquí llame para decirte por teléfono te  
necesito aquí.  
  
1. Flash Back-  
  
1. Hermione?- pregunto un joven pelirrojo de 17 años que entraba  
por el retrato a la sala común. Llamando la atención de una  
castaña que estaba en un sillón cerca del fuego, con la mirada  
puesta en el fugo- que sucede?  
  
1. Ron, prométeme algo- dijo la joven apartando la mirada del  
fuego y posándola en su mejor amigo- si?- Ron solo asintió con  
la cabeza- prométeme que nunca me vas a deja sola, que pase lo  
que pase jamás dejaras de ser mi amigo, me lo prometes?  
  
1. Te lo prometo Hermione, te lo prometo- dijo y los dos se  
fundieron en un abrazo que significa mucho para ellos, después  
Ron aparto un poco a Hermione y le dijo- escucha Hermione,  
siempre estaré ahí para ti, no importa lo que pase tu siempre  
serás mi mejor amiga, jamás te dejare sola lo prometo.  
  
1. Gracias Ron- dijo Hermione volviendo a abrazar a Ron y  
rompiendo a llorar- te quiero mucho Ron  
  
1. Yo también te quiero Hermione.  
  
Y así se quedaron los dos abrazados durante mucho tiempo, hasta que el sueño los alcanzo y así se quedaron toda la noche.  
  
1. Fin Del Flash Back- Hermione recordó ese día, el día en que jamás volvieron a pelear, en el que se volvieron los mejores amigos, el día en el que siempre el uno estuvo para el otro, el día en que las discusiones y peleas dejaron de surgir y en su lugar dieron paso a un apoyo incondicional por parte de los dos, el día en que ella se dio cuenta de que amaba a Ron y de que lo necesitaba mas de lo que había imaginado.  
  
Hace ya 4 años que había dejado ya Howgarts y ahora trabajaba en el ministerio en el Depto. de Regulación Mágica, le iba muy bien, tenia un trabajo, un trabajo a veces muy pesado pero ella siempre había preferido las cosas que la mantuvieran ocupada, también tenia un departamento en las afueras de Londres, ganaba bien, como para comprarse lo que ella quisiera y con mucha suerte llegaría a ser la directora de su depto. en el ministerio, y eso la tenia a veces muy ocupada y hasta podría decirse que se satisfecha, sin embargo había algo que le hacia falta, mas de lo que creía, y aunque trato de olvidarse del asunto, no podía ya que su imagen aparecía y no dejaba que se concentrara, y aunque trato de mantenerse ocupada y alejada de el, su recuerdo y sus sentimientos, estos persistían y no querían alejarse.  
  
1. Flash Back-  
  
Hace ya tiempo que se había decidido, quedaría de verse con Ron en un café o en un parque o en cualquier lugar en el que pudiera hablar con él le diría lo que sentía y si bien le iba Ron correspondería sus sentimientos y serian los dos felices juntos y la cita terminaría en un lindo y tierno beso, pero si Ron se había olvidado de ella, lo olvidaría y trataría de encontrar alguien que la quisiera, sin embargo era mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo.  
  
- hola?- contesto alguien al otro lado de la línea.  
  
Ya no había marcha atrás era ahora o nunca y aparte ya había contestado.  
  
1. hola Ron, soy yo Hermione- contesto ella un poco nerviosa  
2. Que paso Hermione?, Cómo estas? Que milagro- contesto un Ron un  
tanto eufórico  
3. estoy muy bien Ron.... claro mucho trabajo eso si pero estoy  
muy bien-  
4. yo pense que ya te habías olvidado de mí-  
5. ¿Cómo crees?! Es que eh tenido mucho trabajo eso es todo-  
6. no te preocupes, era broma lo siento-  
7. Ron puedo pedirte un favor-  
8. Lo que tu quieras Hermione  
9. Este.. podríamos vernos, no se en un lugar y platicar como en  
los viejos tiempo?- dijo un poco durativa y rogando que Ron no  
le diera un no por respuesta.  
10. Claro Hermione, me encantaría, no sabes cuantas ganas tengo de  
verte y platicar contigo- dijo un Ron emocionado- cuando tu  
quieras  
11. Te parece el domingo a las 6 pm en el café "TOKS" que esta en  
las afueras de Londres.?  
12. Claro  
13. Entonces ahí te veo?  
14. OK  
15. Entonces hasta luego.  
16. Hasta luego- y colgó.  
  
1. fin flash back-  
  
Ya no puedo estar sin ti me vuelvo loca a ciegas sin pensar  
te deje marchar y si tu quieres, si lo quieres lo podemos  
intentar si pruebas una vez te puedo enamorar.  
  
Y ahí estaba ella enfrente de el, la persona que más amaba, la persona de la cual no podía alejar sus pensamientos, la persona que más añoraba junto a ella, la persona que en u tiempo estuvo enamorado de ella, la persona que le correspondía pero que por tonta, por miedo a intentarlo con el, dejo ir y ahora se arrepentía por lo había hecho, sufría y lo necesitaba mas que ah nada, y ahí estaba el enfrente de ella contándole acerca de el y de su vida, sin borrar esa sonrisa que siempre le ofreció, y la cual ella creía que era la mas hermosa que había visto, y ella no puede mas que pensar en cuanto lo ama y que tal vez si el quiere y le da una oportunidad ella lo amaría y lo haría la persona más feliz del mundo.  
  
Nunca ví cuanto me amabas, nunca te supe valorar ahora es mi  
turno de luchar por ti regresa de una vez, te necesito aquí.  
  
1. Flash Back-  
  
En el lago, a las afueras del castillo, junto aun árbol se encuentra una chica de 16 años, de cabello castaño un tanto enmarañado con su mirada castaña recorriendo cada párrafo de aquel libro que acaba de sacar de la biblioteca.  
  
1. Hermione- dijo su mejor amigo, un pelirrojo de la misma edad  
que ella, venia un poco agitado- hasta que te encuentro, te eh  
estado buscando por todo el castillo.  
2. Estaba aquí Ron leyendo, aprovechando que es una hermosa tarde  
y que no a oscurecido- dijo la chica ahora con su mirada puesta  
en él.  
3. Si, es una hermosa tarde- dijo Ron mirando el horizonte.  
4. Siéntate Ron- dijo Hermione señalando un lugar junto a ella-  
para que me buscaba?  
5. Este.... yo... Her- Ron parecía muy nervioso- quería decirte  
algo muy importante.  
6. Y eso es?  
7. Megustasmuchohermione- dijo Ron muy rápidamente  
8. Que dijiste Ron?  
9. Hermione, me gustas mucho y ...-volteo a ver a Hermione a los  
ojos- ... y me preguntaba que si quieres ser mi novia?  
10. Yo... Ron ... no puedo- dijo esta desviando la mirada  
11. ¿?  
12. Lo siento Ron pero estoy muy confundida y yo no se que es lo  
que siento por ti... lo siento Ron- dijo esto ultimo y tomo el  
libro y salio corriendo.  
Ahí se quedo Ron destrozado en verdad quería a Hermione pero ella parecía  
no quererlo. Después de ese día nada cambio pero jamás volvieron hablar  
del asunto y cuando estaba solos hacían como si nada hubiera pasado.  
Después de unos meses Ron empezó a salir con Padma Patil, algo que no  
agrado mucho a Hermione, pero se resigno ella pudo ocupar su lugar sin  
embargo rechazo a Ron y ahora Ron estaba tratando de olvidarla con otra.  
  
-Fin Del Flash Back-  
  
Ya no puedo estar sin ti me vuelvo loca a ciegas sin pensar  
te deje marchar y si tu quieres, si lo quieres lo podemos  
intentar si pruebas una vez te puedo enamorar.  
  
1. Hermione...Hermione- dijo un Ron un tanto preocupado sacando a  
su amiga del pequeño trance en el que estaba - hoy si que estas  
muy rara.  
2. Lo siento Ron- dijo ella muy apenada  
3. Me invitas a tomar un café para platicar y en todo el rato que  
llevamos aquí yo eh sido el único que ha hablado... sucede algo  
que no me hayas dicho?  
4. No Ron ... bueno si es que...-Hermione se encontraba muy  
nerviosa  
5. Te pasa algo Her? Te encuentras bien? Tienes algún problema?-  
dijo un Ron preocupado  
6. No Ron, no tengo problemas, me encuentro excelente...pero hay  
algo importante que decirte.  
7. Que pasa Hermione- dijo Ron mas aliviado.  
8. Es que hace tiempo, demasiado tiempo, que yo siento algo muy  
especial por alguien, esa persona se ha vuelto indispensable  
para mi, todo el día esta en mis pensamiento y la amo mas que  
a nada en el mundo....- hizo una breve pausa para mirar a un  
Ron sereno-... sin embargo por tonta, por miedo a intentar algo  
con ella lo perdi y me di cuenta de mi error cuando ya era  
demasiado tarde y ahora lo necesito mas que nada. Ron yo te  
amo....  
9. Hermione yo...- dijo Ron cuando fue interrumpido por Hermione.  
10. Entiendo Ron si tu ya no sientes nada por mi...- dijo una  
Hermione apunto de romper a llorar- ...yo tuve mi oportunidad y  
la deje ir, pero si tu quieres, si lo quieres y me das una  
oportunidad te prometo que te haré el hombre mas feliz y que  
jamás dejare de amarte y yo....  
11. Hermione me dejas hablar?- dijo Ron y ella solo atino a asentir-  
hace tiempo yo también trate de olvidarte pero me di cuenta  
que tu eres la persona con la que quiero estar, por favor  
Hermione te amo, te amo desde que estábamos en Howgarts y eso  
nunca cambio y nunca cambiara te amo Hermione y yo soy el que  
debería pedirte una oportunidad para hacerte feliz y amarte.  
12. Te amo Ron- dijo ella parándose para abrazar a Ron.  
13. Yo también te amo Hermione.  
Y los dos se fundieron en un profundo y tan ansiado beso en el cual se  
veia reflejado todo el amor que se tenían el uno al otro.  
  
FIN. 


End file.
